Moving mining machines, such as off-highway dump trucks, comprise a number of sensors that create operational data of the mining machine as it travels within a mine, for example along a travel path from the bottom of an open-cut mine to the processing plant. It is difficult for an operator to interpret these typically raw number operational data to derive meaningful conclusions from the operational data.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.